The invention is based on an rpm governor for fuel-injected internal combustion engines as disclosed hereinafter. A centrifugal rpm governor of this type is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 00 198, in which by means of using a second idling spring, a so-called supplementary idling spring, the regulation of idling is stabilized. The first idling spring is designed such that a sufficiently great load can be accepted, and by means of the supplementary idling spring, the P degree, i.e., degree of proportionality, is increased in the direction of higher rpm, so that the engine operation is anticipated when there is a rapid drop in load and accordingly does not stall. By disposing both springs which affect idling on the force transmission lever, their force is automatically excluded from having any effect after the idling sleeve path has been traversed; as a result, these springs advantageously do not influence the characteristic curves for the shut-off of regulation. Since the known rpm governor serves as a minimum-maximum speed governor of an injection pump for Diesel vehicle engines, then when the engine starts while the operating lever is in the full-load position, the supplementary idling spring would displace the breakaway point for regulation of the starting quantity in the direction of an increased rpm because of the increased P degree. This would normally cause the emission of smoke, although this is avoided because the force of the supplementary idling spring is reduceable in accordance with the pivoted position of the adjusting member. In addition, in the known rpm governor, in which a guide lever supported on the axis of rotation of the force transmission lever and connected with the regulating member can be coupled via a connecting member with one end of the supplementary idling spring, which is supported on its other end on the force transmission lever, a puller screw is attached to the adjusting member; by means of this screw, the exertion of force by the supplementary idling spring is precluded when the engine is starting while the adjusting member is in the full-load position.
In governors of the type described above, weak starting occurs despite the improved regulation of idling, caused by the relatively small increase in fuel quantity while the adjusting member is pivoted out of the idling position. Because there is no regulated stage between the idling rpm and the final rpm, the danger exists that when there is great drive resistance, such as shifting into a lower gear while going uphill, the engine will run up as far as the full-load rpm, which causes greater wear on the clutch, among other effects.